Light bulbs
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan and Itachi in a relationship. The light bulbs and silly arguments getting in the way and hot baths and naughty fingers making it all work out. Graphic Yaoi, Hidan/Itachi. AU.


_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi, Hidan using strong language and overall being a naughty lover. AU, OOC-ness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_Light bulbs..._

"Hidan you know I'm right you need to-"

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't ask what you thought of it!"

That's how it always was, if the conversation didn't go the way Hidan wanted it... the conversation was killed. Fast and efficient, usually with profanity to make the death certain and permanent.

"Actually you did ask." Itachi snorted, annoyed with his boyfriend, Hidan could be so annoying, so damn stubborn and so childish it made him wonder what got into him when he let the man seduce him for the first time, approximately two years ago.

But thinking better on it, it wasn't like he had the say in the matter, Itachi's lips pulled in a grin remembering the faithful day. Hidan had dragged him in the bathroom at their work place and all just because they had had one of their usual arguments about work stuff, maybe that's why Itachi was swept off his feet when instead of being punched he was being kissed.

At that time Itachi was twenty, he didn't know much about what he wanted and how and from which gender. But soon enough he realised he wanted Hidan. And Hidan he got... in that bathroom to begin with... after two months they were grudgingly starting to admit feelings for each other.

Hidan groaning it out while they were having one of their sweaty and hot endeavours, that was just the way Hidan operated, the man always became mentally naked when the clothes went off and bodies started to grind together.

Itachi was more subtle about it, or not really. He had made breakfast after Hidan had spent the night at his place and when the man had asked why the special attention, Itachi mumbled that he should just eat without asking retarded questions, after all humans needed food to live.

Yes, they loved each other.

Itachi shifted in the couch and looked at Hidan who was sitting on the carpet in front of the television, though neither of them was watching it, Itachi was just snacking on some chocolate since it had been a shitty day at work and Hidan was reading an instruction for a...light bulb.

Itachi smirked, he knew what was the problem but he wasn't about to enlighten his boyfriend and only because Hidan had acted like a real macho.

Itachi had returned from work at the same time Hidan did since they worked at the same place, going into the bathroom he discovered that the light didn't work, so he being the guy he was got a new light bulb from the storage room in their kitchen... he was about to try and put the thing in when Hidan stormed in and ripped the bulb from his pale fingers saying that he should be doing that kind of stuff...and then Hidan blushed.

Itachi knew at once why the blush was there... Hidan was threading into dangerous waters. Itachi was no woman damn it.

"Why?" he inquired calmly in case Hidan had a sensible explanation which Itachi knew he didn't have.

Sometimes he didn't mind the special treatment he got from his lover, really it was the small things that showed him how Hidan felt for him, but these kind of things just annoyed him.

"Because..." Hidan paused and Itachi scoffed crossing his arms on his chest, waiting and tapping his foot on the tiled floor. "Because last time I did this shit I got shocked and... I just know how to do this okay? Go and...do something else."

Hidan was a great lover and a shitty liar.

But Itachi did as told, he went for the kitchen preparing himself a cup of tea he had desired for a while now. Absentmindedly he wondered should he tell Hidan that he picked the wrong kind of light bulb in the storage.

But as he returned into the living room and sat on the couch treating himself to chocolate and tea he heard Hidan cuss madly in the bathroom he decided that Hidan deserve it.

So right now Hidan was actually reading the instruction, and Itachi was barely keeping himself from laughing out loud.

"You just need to-"

"Shut up Itachi! I got this alright?"

Sighing Itachi put his half empty tea cup and half eaten chocolate goodness on the coffee table and stood up, without a word he retreated for their bedroom.

Hidan could be stubborn and silly, but in a way that also showed him that the man cared. How else he could explain the fact that Hidan didn't want to admit why he wanted to do the 'man's job' in his place anyway...as lame as it was Itachi appreciated the sentiment.

He rummaged through the drawer extracting few candles they had for more romantic and rare occasions, they both weren't into that kind of stuff, so it was rare they used any kind of things that resembled romantic things.

Hidan was too brash for it and too manly to admit he might like any of it and Itachi had killed all mushy romance there might have been when Hidan got a single red rose for him after a year of mingling in dark places with moans and groans as their company...of course Hidan didn't do any such thing again, how could he when he got smacked in the face with the same rose...it had thorns.

Stepping in the remotely dark bathroom Itachi placed the candles on the edge of the bathtub and started to run the hot water adding a drop of bubble. He let the water run for a while before he unbuttoned his white shirt and let it drop to the floor, his suit pants following as was everything else he was wearing.

It was perfect... he slid in the hot water already feeling it relax his tense muscles, he couldn't wish for a better setting, the light didn't work and Itachi despite everything liked the candles. And he couldn't even be accused of being romantic.

"Fuck me."

Hidan had entered the bathroom, standing in the ajar door with the incorrect light bulb in his hand, the strong jaw hanging open and a wet tongue tracing the dry lips, the violet eyes taking in the scene of him laying in the bubbly water all lighted by the dim light of candles.

"Can I join?" Hidan asked already undoing his belt with one hand and trying to unbutton the shirt with the other one that was still clutching the light bulb.

"You were about to change the bulb." Itachi reminded with a small smirk, watching Hidan shake his head dumbly, discarding the clothes on the floor, the light bulb joined the pile on the floor as Hidan got in the water with him, eyeing him almost cautiously.

Hidan was facing him and Itachi got kicked in the shin multiple times as they both tried to find a comfortable position, the bathtub really wasn't meant for two, but they made it work all the same.

When Hidan's hand laid on his knee and sneaked upwards on his wet tight, Itachi slapped it away not even looking at Hidan, he knew there was seducing look on that handsome face and the truth was... he couldn't really resist it. So he lazily slid his hands over his chest as he threw the head back and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long of Itachi washing/touching his chest and arms, till he heard Hidan groan, the water shifted and Itachi gasped as a wet mouth claimed his lips, devouring them with never-dying hunger.

Itachi couldn't pull away since his head was already against the edge of the bath but he pinched Hidan on the arm, his lover pulled back looking into his dark eyes.

"So tell me why you didn't let me deal with the bulb issue."

Itachi was a bastard for torturing Hidan, he knew it but at the same time he couldn't resist. He also knew Hidan had no interest in woman and Hidan definitely didn't see him as one, maybe that was the sole reason Itachi was fine with teasing the man about it.

"No Itachi...forget it..."

"No, I won't."

"Fine damn it have it your way."

Having patience close to none Hidan pulled back, grumpy and pissed off already. Itachi kept looking till the violet eyes met with his.

Itachi always got his way with Hidan... no matter what happened he was victorious in the end... most of the times the victory was sealed with his own pleasured screams of 'Hidan'.

"So? Are you going to explain or not?"

"Oh for fucks sake Itachi! Leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine, I will." He was getting out of the bath already knowing that Hidan wouldn't let him and sure enough he was pulled back with a great splash and a great deal of water falling over the edges of the tub, Itachi's mouth opened in a silent protest as his...ehm soft cock was grabbed by Hidan's firm hand. Itachi's eyes went wide and almost terrorized.

"I know you have it, damn it... okay...so shut up."

And just when Itachi was about to do something about the awkward position he was being held in, Hidan let him go, grabbed his arms and hoisted him sitting on the edge of the bath, Itachi shivered as the cold surface connected with his backside but stayed in place clutching at Hidan's platinum coloured hair as his lover took his cock in the hot mouth.

"Oh." A surprised and shocked sound came from him as he looked down at his hardening flesh being devoured by Hidan, it took Hidan a silly amount of time to get him hard and gasping, pulling on the damp silver hair between his fingers, his hips moving in synch with the lovely hot wetness around him.

"Mnh Hidan..." Itachi started to sweat, the temperature in the bathroom was definitely too high and then there was the pleasure, his wet skin gleaming in the candlelight, his silent moans for more muffled as he bit his lips.

Itachi was always watching Hidan when that one decided to spoil him with a blow job... he just couldn't resist, the sight got him going like nothing else did. His wet and slick cock disappearing in Hidan's mouth, being sucked there and licked and worshipped.

Hidan's head bobbed fast now, Itachi's legs started to tremble and he was sure that at some point he will lose the balance and either end up on the floor or fall face first back in the water but Hidan just looked up at him licking at the slit of his cock and grinned.

Itachi groaned, the sight was too much. Hidan with the usually neat hair messed sexily, a light pinkness on the cheek bones, slightly gasping for air and looking at him with those purplish eyes hooded.

Itachi had to grit his teeth and clench his hands into fists not to decorate that face with his cum, he knew Hidan wouldn't really appreciate it even if few times he was actually let to do such a thing.

His hand was going for his erection, Hidan had stopped sucking and just licked the tip and it wasn't enough, but it would be if he could just stroke himself with Hidan's open mouth waiting for the praise.

Hidan apparently had other plans and Itachi whimpered when his hand was pushed aside and he was pulled off the edge and then turned. Kneeling in the hot water with both hands on the edge of the tub, he faced the poorly lit bathroom but chose to close his eyes when the so familiar strong hands laid on his wet ass cheeks, palming them and then squeezing for good measure.

"Always the same Itachi, trying to prove something I already know. I'm starting to think that you're the one failing to accept something."

Itachi wasn't listening and he didn't even care at this point, Hidan's mouth had that effect on him.

"No... I..." whatever he wanted to say faded as Hidan leaned down, parting his ass cheeks, blowing cool air on his opening, after the hot water, the change was drastic, goose bumps covered his pale skin and he shivered gripping the edge of bath viciously His mouth open and his ass pushing back, asking for more.

Hidan always gave him more and this case wasn't an exception. Fingers gripped the smooth flesh and pulled to each side, a hot tongue tracing the wrinkled skin first gently, just to get a few louder moans from Itachi, then the sinful tongue started to lick him for real.

Itachi squirmed, his eyes opening slightly, panting and murmuring something that was of no importance he enjoyed the man working him. He spread his legs as widely as he could, moaning as a hand cupped his balls and massaged while Hidan's tongue probed and then pushed deep inside him.

"Nha Hidan."

Hidan pulled away, squeezing his ass cheeks before delivering few gentle slaps to it, it just made Itachi push back and look over his shoulder, his black eyes smouldering.

Itachi could tell by the grin on his lovers face that Hidan was enjoying the sight of him like this and it wasn't a secret between them that Hidan loved to tease him.

For that reason Itachi wasn't really surprised when a slick finger entered him at once, wriggling and stabbing at his insides.

"Nice and tight Itachi." Hidan commented unnecessarily in Itachi's opinion but all the same he wriggled his ass on the intruding finger, humouring Hidan and squeezing down.

He just didn't expect Hidan to groan a profanity and force two more fingers inside of him, stretching him efficiently.

As used to it as he was it still burned a bit, but not for long, Hidan knew just how to move and rub to get him whimpering in pleasure, arching and sucking on Hidan's fingers when they were pressed against his lips.

Hidan on his side was breathing hard enough for him to hear it and it was another thing that turned him on, by now his neglected cock was leaking juices into the water underneath them and he wished nothing more than grip his own length and stroke it but he knew Hidan would just slap his hand away and probably tease him more.

When the three fingers were joined by Hidan's hot tongue Itachi didn't even try to stop his needy moans for more, his cock throbbed and twitched hanging between his shaking legs.

"Hidan..."

His balls were licked and sucked on as the digits inside of him started to push and thrust hard enough for Itachi to let out few screams of Hidan's name, his toes curling under the water with each piercing motion, his hair sticking to his sweaty reddened face, Itachi's tongue swirled around the fingers inside his mouth.

Hidan was just naughty this way, waiting for him to come to the very edge of pleasure and not letting him fall over, it was cruel at times but in the end Itachi was always pleased. He gave a hard suck to the digits in his mouth and squeezed down on the digits in his ass.

At once Hidan pulled the hand away from his mouth, his wetted fingers joining the ones at the other end.

"Hidan no!"

But Hidan wasn't listening, Itachi was filled with four fingers, two from each hand and Hidan was being a pervert pulling them to opposite directions, stretching him widely and almost painfully.

Itachi groaned embarrassed, knowing full well where his lovers purplish eyes were looking.

"Stop and get on with it."

"Mh but Itachi it's so pretty, too bad you can't see..." there was a pause in which Itachi debated with himself how to kill Hidan later and Hidan was just gasping for air playing with his ass and spanking with a loud wet sounds until a low chuckle resonated in the air, a thumb tracing over his puckered hole. "We should use camera the next time."

"You can forget it, not going to happen!" Itachi stated, there were things he wouldn't agree to, no matter how aroused he was and no matter how good Hidan could persuade at times.

"Okay but how about few pics for my pleasure?"

"You mean your sick pleasure Hidan? No!" Itachi mumbled for Hidan to stop being an idiot and fuck him already, but Hidan leaned over him, a wet hand going into his loose black hair, putting them over one of his shoulders and licking the side of his revealed neck.

"Itachi... if you still want to prove something I can bend over and you get to be the top."

Itachi shuddered all through, he hated when Hidan was doing this... being so nice and sweet and loving.

They were past the proving phase anyway, Itachi realised that he was the one being silly in their relationship.

His hand went behind him and his fingers wrapped around Hidan's big cock, squeezing gently and pumping. He guided the hard and deliciously hot man flesh for his over-teased opening rubbing the tip against it, wanting to feel the cock on his tongue instead, to suck on it and hear Hidan rasp out sexy nothings.

With a steely resolve and closed eyes he pushed his hips back, feeling the wide tip breach him and push deep inside till his ass cheeks connected with Hidan's thighs. Hidan bit on his neck from behind helping him with the hands on his slim hips, keeping him in place when Itachi wanted to squirm away, no matter how often they did this it always hurt for Itachi but he learned to love the pain as well and it never lasted so it was worth it.

"Move Hidan...fuck me." Itachi rasped wriggling his ass in small circles feeling the cock inside of him rub in all the right places. The feeling of it was maddening, never failed to turn him into a needy wanton cock-slut reserved for Hidan only.

He straightened and arched his back offering his backside to his lover and put his shaky fingers into the silver tresses, his knees were starting to hurt, digging into the unyielding bottom of the bathtub but he didn't pay attention, Hidan was starting to move slowly and carefully burying all of the thick rod inside of him Filling him in the sweetest of ways.

Hidan moved harder as Itachi got used to it and the natural juices made the job easier and wetter, strong hands pushed Itachi back down, bending him over and taking hold of his moving hips.

The water in the tub was getting cold and most of it was on the floor by now, the bathroom filled with Itachi's cries and Hidan's low murmurs and praises for his lover. Their bodies spoke in their own language, colliding with slaps and coming apart with squishes.

Itachi was never one to last long, not when Hidan turned into a sex-beast behind him, slamming into him with force, hitting the spot that rendered Itachi senseless and screaming, his nails were trying to scrap off the white surface of the bathtub, drooling and mewling, he met each powerful thrust Hidan offered and was rewarded with Hidan's fingers around his hard cock and Hidan's skilled mouth sucking on his shoulders and neck.

"That's good Itachi?" Hidan whispered in his ear not missing a chance to lick it afterwards and Itachi would love to answer that it was more than just good but he couldn't quite form words nor could he resist the killer orgasm taking him over after hearing Hidan's low seducing voice.

"Mnnh!" his moaning never stopped as he felt Hidan's fingers milk him and Hidan's cock throb inside of him, spilling inside of him.

They would be in a need for a shower after this kind of bathing, Itachi chuckled as the thought crossed his hazy mind, Hidan's cum sliding down his thighs as the man still moved inside of him lazily riding out the pleasure.

It was always kind of animalistic... kind of rough and kind of 'fucking'... but not really. There was always Hidan kissing him gently afterwards and whispering in his ear that he was the best and Itachi never minded because for Hidan he had to be the best.

He let Hidan help him out of the bath and under the shower enjoying his lowers warm hands washing his body till the already weak light flickered and the candle died giving a puff of smoke.

When Itachi had the decency to enlighten Hidan about incorrect light bulbs in correct places he got slapped on his ass and then started arguing all over again this time with smiles and grins on their still flushed faces.

_..._

_An: thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed._


End file.
